Things That Go Bump in the Night
by CTI-Jenn
Summary: It's Halloween night, and Team One is taking advanage of the night off to have their annual costume party. However, a night of fun quickly turns dangerous when a group of desperate men crash the party. **Mostly team fic with heavy hints of angsty JAM.**
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: So as if I didn't have enough on my plate as it was, I got the urge to write a Halloween story. This is pretty much a team fic but the normal pairings are at least hinted at if not obviously stated. It will be several chapters that I hope to have up before Halloween night. I hope you enjoy. Would love to hear what you think. This takes place around the same time as Custody and The Farm but no real spoilers for those eps. Thanks to Tirsh for the feedback and the ideas.

Disclaimer: The show Flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and its respective networks. I am making no money off this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission.

Things That Go Bump in the Night

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Spike Scarlatti kicked the old barn door shut with the heel of his foot as he balanced a bag and two large take-out beverage cups. His question was directed at the young woman posed precariously at the top of a ten foot step ladder. He set his parcels on a table that he passed on his way to grab hold of ladder that, at least in his mind, seemed in danger of tipping sideways at any minute.

Jules Callaghan glanced down at him as she stretched out as far as she could in order to tack spider webbing to the wall. "What does it look like I'm doing? As creepy as this old barn looks on its own, it won't really set the mood for a Halloween party without a little help from us."

Every year since Spike joined the SRU, on the closest off shift Friday or Saturday night to Halloween, Spike threw a huge costume party for the team. It had become a tradition that everyone looked forward to, especially Spike and Lew. After Lew's death just a few months ago, the team had wondered if Spike would go to the effort this year even though it would be the first time Halloween actually fell on a Saturday that the team wasn't working. While on patrol one day, Spike admitted to Jules that he wanted to do it for Lew, he wasn't sure he could do all the preparation by himself without getting depressed. Jules had volunteered to help without hesitation and with her promise of help, Spike had thrown himself into the party planning as if it were a world class event instead of a team party. Now, the day of the party, they had been working all day to transform the dilapidated barn Spike had found for the party into a venue worthy of Spike's Halloween seal of approval.

"Yeah but if you fall and break that pretty little neck of yours then Sarge will have my neck. I've kind of gotten attached to it, you know."

Jules verbally scoffed at the suggestion. "Me, fall? You're joking, right? Like that would ever happen."

As if to emphasize her point, she leaned even further out. This time one foot of the ladder did come up. Spike growled as he tightened his hold. "Yeah, I know, we've had this conversation before. You don't fall, but I have seen you make a few unplanned landings since I've known you. And those are as scary as a fall. You know you could get down and move the damn thing rather than stretch out like that."

Jules rolled her eyes. "In case you've missed it, I'm short. My arms only reach so far. If I climbed down and moved the ladder every time I reached my limit, I'd spend more time moving than tacking the webbing. Trust me, I've gotten quite adept at doing this. You should have seen me painting my house."

Spike shook his head. "I think I'm glad I didn't. I also think I'd be even happier if I wasn't seeing you do this now. Will you please get down? The webbing looks beautiful."

With a sigh that was probably more for show than for anything real, Jules descended the ladder. "Happy?"

Spike nodded. "Yes, thank you. Now that you have two feet firmly back on the floor, how about we eat. I picked us up a couple of burgers. I even ordered yours with those toadstools you like so much."

"Your generosity is noted. Weren't you going to pick up more supplies for the party? Wasn't that your real reason for leaving earlier?"

Spike nodded. "Yeah, I got a few more things in the car. Couldn't carry it and the food in at the same time."

"Why don't you go ahead and bring it in? I just have a little more webbing to put up and I promise I won't do any acrobatic stretching while you are at the car." Jules suggested as she moved the ladder to a new location. She was already halfway up the ladder again before Spike agreed to her plan.

"Fine but if you fall, I'll…Well, just don't fall or make an unplanned landing or whatever the hell you want to call it. Please." Spike pleaded with her.

He left the barn again and Jules went back to hanging her spider webbing, a grin on her face. She could see him through one of the windows and an impish gleam filled her eyes. When he closed the truck and picked up the box to return, she quickly shimmied down the ladder and tipped it over to the ground like it had fallen. Then she settled herself on the ground in a heap. It looked exactly as if the ladder had toppled and sent her crashing to the ground.

The door creaked open again and Jules controlled her desire to laugh and forced herself to remain very still. Spike was whistling as he came inside and as she peeked through mostly closed eyelids, she could see he hadn't noticed her position as he put the box he was carrying in the corner. Then he started to turn to her direction. He cursed and ran to her.

"Jules? Damn it, I told you. Please be okay. Damn it. Why didn't you listen to me?" His hands skimmed over her head and upper body as if looking for injuries. His fear was so genuine, she felt a little bad for her trick and opened her eyes quicker than she'd planned.

"Gotcha!"

Spike sat back on his heels as she sat up. He was breathing hard. "Gotcha? You mean that was…You didn't….? You are a cruel, cruel woman, Callaghan."

Jules grinned cheekily and shrugged. "Oh right and like it wasn't cruel when you had me open that box this morning that you had rigged with the flash powder and confetti. You know what they say about paybacks, Scarlatti."

She hopped to her feet and brushed the dust off the butt of her jeans. Then she reached a hand out to help Spike stand as well. For a moment he just stared at the offered hand as if trying to decide whether to be mad about her prank or not. Finally he let her pull him up but didn't release her hand. "Just so we're clear, we're even now, right?"

Jules shrugged. "Maybe. For now. Depends on if there are any onions on my burger or not. If you didn't tell them to hold the onions, all bets are off."

Spike grinned. "And risk the hour long tirade about how vile onions are? I think we're safe."

They went to the table they had set up earlier in the day that would tonight hold the different refreshments people brought for the party and pulled out their food. As they ate, Jules picked up the pad they'd taken notes on about what needed to be accomplished while they were decorating. They were pretty well on schedule and should have plenty of time to leave and get ready for the party. "Did you get those table cloths from Sophie?"

Spike nodded. "Nice having a real caterer in the family. Someone who has a reason to have orange and black table cloths. Not to mention the food she brings will be out of this world delicious. But you are doing that graveyard cake you always bring, right?"

Jules nodded. The first year they had done the party, she'd found a cute recipe for a cake that was decorated to look like a graveyard. It was simply a box chocolate cake mix that she covered with a cookie crumble mixture that looked like dirt, With Pepperidge Farms Milano cookies broken in half to look like tombstones, whipped cream ghosts, gummy worms and pumpkins as decorations. Every year after that, Lew had made a special request that she make the cake again so it had become a tradition. Last night it had been a bittersweet job of getting the cake ready. "The cake is already baked and mostly decorated. Just have to add the finishing touches right before I come."

Spike grinned. "Great. I've got a little more work to do with the electronics to make this place sound as creepy as it will look. But I think I'm going to work on that after you leave. Want some of it to be a surprise for you as well. It's going to be awesome. After we eat I'll get you to help me bloody up the place a little, okay so maybe a lot. I think you'll have fun with that and you don't even have to climb that damn ladder again."

Jules cocked her head as she chewed her latest bite of burger. She swallowed and wiped her mouth. "I'm not sure if I trust that mischievous look in your eye Spike. It scares me a little."

"Nothing scares you, Jules." Spike argued after he snorted. "Trust me, it'll be the most fun you've had all day long. My buddy that is letting us use this place says it's going to be torn down starting Monday so we are free to do anything we want to the place. I promise you, it's going to be hard to top this year's party. It's going to be epic."

Jules dipped a fry in her ketchup and paused before popping it in her mouth. "Everyone's coming right?"

Spike shook his head. "Leah can't. Said she'd already made plans for the night before joining the team. She doesn't know what she'll be missing. But she's the only one that's going to be a no show. Winnie is even going to come this year since she's not scheduled to work either but I'm not sure who she's bringing with her. Wordy and Shel might be a little late; Wordy's doing the daddy thing and taking the girls trick-or-treating before they drop them off with the grandparents. Ed and Sophie are bringing most of the food so they'll be here early. Sarge finally broke down and asked that woman he's not really seeing but sort of seeing. Sylvia, I think? Sam and Anna are coming of course."

Jules had just taken a sip of her Coke and almost spit it out again. "Anna?" She hoped the squeak she heard in her voice wasn't as noticeable to Spike. She and Sam weren't together anymore. It was a decision she'd forced but they'd both agreed on because neither were willing to give up their spot on Team One. He was free to date anyone he wanted but she couldn't ignore the pain she felt every time she caught a glimpse of the fact that he had indeed moved on while she was still battling her feelings for him.

Spike nodded. "Yeah, you haven't met her? The two of them and Petra and I have doubled a couple of times for drinks and stuff. I'm hoping she can convince Mr. I-Don't-Dress-Up-for-Halloween to wear an actual costume this year. I'm thinking there's no way she'll show up in anything less than one of those hot little costumes that are way too expensive for the lack of material used. If you know what I mean."

She did. Jules toyed with her straw, no longer interested in her remaining fries. Sam was coming with a date. She'd have to see him with another woman on his arm. A date who, probably from what Spike alluded to, could probably fill out one of those skimpy costumes quite well. It shouldn't hurt given that she was the one that had insisted on the break but it did. She wanted him to be happy, she really did. She just really wished things could be different so they could both be happy - together. She set her drink down. "Yeah, well, I think the ribbing you gave him last year for coming as an off duty SRU constable might have convinced him to do something a little more this year. I think you and Lew were still giving him a hard time about it months later. So, you and Petra, things getting serious there?"

She hoped by diverting the conversation away from Sam and his date, it would ease the sudden butterflies that were fighting for escape in the pit of her stomach. It looked like she was going to be the only one to show up tonight dateless. Never before would that have bothered her; but knowing Sam was coming with a date, it did. Spike shrugged. "I don't know. She's nice and fun but I'm not sure she's really interested in me. She might not even come tonight. She was a little iffy about the whole thing; something about possibly being called in to work."

Jules reached out and gave his hand a squeeze. "She is an ER nurse and things do tend to get crazy on Halloween night. She's got to be interested in you; any girl would be a fool not to be."

He smiled his thanks. "What about you? I haven't heard you mention anybody special lately. You got a hot date tonight?"

"Nah, I'll be stagging it. So if Petra does get called in, you and I can hang out in the no-date section of the party. So, I realize this falls under the heading of stupid questions but are you coming as Batman tonight?"

"Haven't been anyone other than the Caped Crusader since I was five. See no reason to change now. You planning on being that cute little scarecrow you usually come as?"

She did have her scarecrow costume all laid out. It was one that her great aunt had made for her one year. It was so cute and comfortable that it was her usual go to costume, even though she got picked on for being such a farm girl. But now she had her doubts about wearing it. If Sam was going to show up with some sort of voluptuous bombshell, she wasn't sure she wanted to wear her costume that was just cute. Maybe she should run by the costume shop after they finished decorating, pick out something else. "I haven't decided yet."

Spike shook his head. "You do realize the party is less than eight hours away, right? That doesn't quite leave you a lot of time for deciding. So you ready for the fun part? You are totally going to love my idea for bloodying this place up."

There was something so boyish and infectious about his sudden grin that Jules couldn't help but be pulled out of her sudden melancholy. "Yeah, what's this brilliant idea you have?"

He went and retrieved the box he'd brought in just before discovering her prank. He set it on the table and pulled out two large Super Soaker water guns. He handed one to her. "Your weapon of choice, m'lady."

Jules shook her head. "What are we going to do with these?"

He pulled out a gallon jug of theatrical blood. "We fill the tanks with this and shoot it at the walls. The blood splatter will be amazing and realistic."

He was right, she was going to like this. But given their history of pranks, she thought she should put out a warning. "Just be aware, I have stops to make on the way home and I'd rather not look like an extra from some sort of slasher horror movie. So we shoot the walls and not each other."

Spike's grin widened but from the way he ducked his head, she knew he'd considered it. Then he shrugged. "It's Halloween, probably no one would give you a second look. But fine. Walls only." Then he added under his breath just loud enough for her to hear. "Spoilsport."

By the time they had finished, it looked like the barn had been the scene of a horrible mass murder. While she put the finishing touches on the interior of the barn, Spike went outside to line the gravel drive with skeleton lights that would glow red when turned on. By around three in the afternoon, they had finished everything they needed to do, save for Spike's mysterious electronic plans.

As Jules started to leave, Spike gave her a quick hug. "Thanks for helping me with this. I want this party to be great cause it's what Lew would want. But the thought of doing all this without him seemed overwhelming. Having you here to help made it not only bearable but fun."

Jules returned his hug with another reassuring squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. "We all miss Lew but I know you probably feel it more than the rest of us. I'm glad I could do this. I think Lew would be proud. I'll see you in a few hours."

"You betcha. Tonight's going to be a night to remember."

Spike had no way of knowing how prophetic his words were going to be and not in the way he intended.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Wow, I really appreciate the reviews for chapter 1. Hope it continues with this chapter. Let me know what you think. Everyone seems to be curious about Anna. Explanations will come. If you need visuals for the costumes, got the Party City website. With the exception of Spike's, that's where I got the idea for each of the others.

Disclaimer: The show Flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and its respective networks. I am making no money off this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission.

Things That Go Bump in the Night

Sam Braddock looked in the mirror and put on the black frame wide lens glasses with the telltale red and yellow S logo on the sides. They weren't exactly the frames he would choose for himself if he had to wear glasses but guessed they didn't look too bad on him. That along with the white button down shirt, black dress pants, and the blue gray sports coat, he had his "costume" for tonight's party completed. He was sure Spike was going to give him hell for it but that was okay too.

There was a light triple rap on the door followed by what sounded like a slap at the door. He grinned and shook his head. Only one person knocked like that. He left the bathroom and went to let his guest in. The woman standing on the other side of the door fit every possible definition of beautiful that anyone could possibly have for classifying beauty. She was tall - only maybe a couple of inches shorter than he was but her heels made up the difference there, slender without looking anorexic, and curvaceous. Her long blonde hair was down and almost flowing. She had a confidence about her that suggested she was aware of her own beauty without being vain or over assured of it. But he knew her beauty went beyond just looks and confidence. Her witty, infectious, no-nonsense personality and cunning brain rounded out the full package. Currently she was looking at him with one eyebrow raised and a look of disbelief on her perfectly made-up face.

"If you think you are getting away with that costume, you've obviously forgotten who you are going with." She indicated a bag she was holding. "I've got your costume right here."

She stepped into the apartment and pushed the bag into his arms before closing the door behind her. Sam stood there as she slipped her long coat off to hang on the stand next to the door. Now it was his eyebrow that raised as he took in her costume. It was a typical Supergirl costume, complete with the form fitting blue long-sleeve top with the trademark logo on the front, with a neckline that accentuated her full breasts in a way that should be criminal. The red satiny skirt barely covered her ass and left her long legs bare until they disappeared just below the knee into the red and gold boot toppers. The red cape attached to the dress was flirty without being cumbersome. Sam decided she'd make a good super hero if for no other reason that the bad guys would stop to stare at her, so distracted by her beauty that she'd be able to capture them without having to exert much effort. Sam gulped and leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"You look…I mean…seriously Anna, wow."

She laughed and shook her head. "Way to use your words there, Hot Shot. Now, quit wasting time and get changed. Honestly people always complain that it's the girl who makes couples run late but I swear they never met you."

He indicated the bag. "If what's in this bag is anything close to what you are wearing, then no thank you. You know I don't do the whole costume thing."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Sorry to disappoint you there, but you don't quite have the legs to carry off the short skirt. And don't even get me started on the whole I-don't-do-costumes bit. One word: getoverit. Water under the bridge, my friend, and high time you got over it. Paulie did, and he had way more reason to be embarrassed than you did."

There was a slight hitch in her voice when she said the name and Sam tossed the bag she'd shoved at him onto the kitchen island and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead. Then he looked at her. "I hate to tell you, Anna, but Paul never really got over it any more than I did. He just gave in because it was easier than fighting you over it year after year."

"Yeah, well Paulie was always the smarter one of the two of you. So, learn from him. It's better to give in to me than fight me. Go get into that costume before you turn me into a crying mess. I swear to you, Hot Shot; you make me mess up my mascara and we're going to fight. And if that happens, you know I'll win."

There was just enough of a quiver in her voice to Sam relent. He had serious misgivings about what costume might be in that bag, but the time it would take to argue with her about it wouldn't be worth it. She was stubborn; one of the things he'd always loved about her while at the same time being frustrated. So much like Ju…, no, he wasn't going there tonight. Tonight was going to be fun for the both of them. Even if it killed him. "Fine, I'll take a look at it."

She brightened and pulled out of his embrace. She stabbed a finger into his chest. "Oh, you'll do more than just look at it, Hot Shot. Trust me. Bedroom, costume, now. Don't make me use my superpowers on you."

Sam chuckled and picked up the costume. As he headed back to the bedroom, he stopped and glanced back at her and her costume. He shook his head. "I did tell you that the party is going to be in an old barn, didn't I? I doubt there's going to be much heat."

Anna shrugged. "I was a cheerleader, remember? If I can survive those brutally cold games in that skimpy outfit, I can handle this October chill. Quit stalling, Sam. You got anything to drink in that fridge that hasn't gone past its prime?"

Sam considered the question. He hadn't been to the store in a week or so. "There's probably a beer or two. Other than that, water doesn't go bad does it?"

Anna shook her head. "You so need a wife, Sam."

Sam laughed as he entered the bedroom. He closed the door and opened the bag Anna had brought him. It was, as he'd suspected, a superman costume. He was pretty sure he'd once had a pair of pajamas as a little boy made similarly to the outfit he was currently holding minus the attached cape. He glanced back at the door. She was out of her freaking mind if she thought he was going to parade around all night wearing this. But this was Anna, and she'd eventually get what she wanted so he tossed the costume onto the bed and started to undress.

Paul Cochrane had been his roommate in college. They had been the best of friends and Paul's girlfriend Anna had rounded out their Musketeer trio. Sam had never been happier to be best man at a wedding as he had been a year after college when Paul and Anna had gotten married. Even a battle with a cancer hadn't shaken their love. Anna and Paul had had the kind of relationship that Sam hoped to one day find. A relationship that he thought he'd found with Jules. But now both he and Anna were alone in the world.

Anna had lost Paul when his cancer had returned with a vengeance and refused to go back in remission just after Sam had returned from his tour in Afghanistan. Now, Sam had lost Jules because her fear of losing her place on the team had outweighed her supposed love for him. Sometimes it seemed to Sam that Anna was handling her loss better than he ever would.

Anna had moved to Toronto around the same time as his break-up with Jules. The move had been a mutual blessing. She was trying to escape her well-meaning friends and family who were insistent that it was time she moved on with her life without Paul. Sam was trying to escape the sting of a painful break-up, one in which he still had to not only see the woman who broke his heart, but work alongside her as if nothing had happened.

So while nothing romantic or sexual could ever exist between them, Sam and Anna had turned to each other upon her arrival in town. They allowed people to believe they were a couple because it served both their purposes. It gave the outward appearance that they had moved on with their lives while privately they could still cling to their lost loves.

He stared at himself in the mirror as he tugged uncomfortably at the costume. There was no way in hell he was going to be seen wearing the outfit she'd picked out. He didn't care what Anna said. He reached once more for his pants. Five minutes later, he emerged from his bedroom, Anna looked at him from her seat at the island. "You are kidding me, right?"

Sam shook his head, putting his Clark Kent glasses back on. "You said I had to wear the damn thing. I am. You never said I couldn't wear something over it. Call me Clark Kent mid change to Superman; I don't care. I'll leave off the sports jacket and the shirt unbuttoned with the cape hanging out, but the pants cover the tights. Don't bother arguing, because they aren't coming off."

"You are incorrigible, Hot Shot, but fine. We'll play it your way. That look is actually kind of sexy on you, especially the glasses. You're rocking that four-eyed look in a major way. So what do I need to know before we get there? Spike's going to be there, right?"

Sam nodded. Spike was the only teammate she'd actually met, and she seemed to get along great with the affable guy. Sam filled her in on the other male members of the teams and their respective partners. He was putting off mentioning Jules, and Anna called him on it.

"What about Jules? She going to be there?"

Sam leaned on the counter beside her. "Yeah, I'm sure she will be."

Anna fixed her gaze on him. "Does she know about me?"

Sam's blue eyes were devoid of emotion as he shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't said anything. It's not like I'm obligated to clear things with her. But if I had to guess, I'd say she's probably heard by now. Spike knew and Jules was helping him decorate today. I'm sure he's probably said something."

Anna nodded. His tone sounded like he didn't care but she knew better. In the years since they'd met, she'd come to know him pretty well. Sam Braddock didn't give his heart easily, but once he did, he didn't hold anything back. "And does she have a date tonight?"

Sam shrugged, trying not to show how bothered he was about the idea. "Don't know. Don't care. She's free to date same as me."

Anna hopped off the stool, the heels of her boots clicking against the linoleum floor as she stood. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then whispered in his ear. "Sorry, Hot Shot, I gotta play the 'liar liar pants on fire' card here. You're scared shitless that she's going to show up in some sexy little number with a hot guy on her arm. You're worried you are going to have to watch some other guy holding her the way you want to hold her. You don't have to admit it out loud. Just don't lie to yourself about it, either."

Sam shrugged once again, inwardly hating that she knew him so well. Though Jules hadn't talked about seeing anyone, he couldn't be sure if she was going to have a date with her for the party. He wasn't sure he could handle it if she did. He'd tried to pump Spike for information without being obvious but the computer expert hadn't really known any facts. He pulled Anna to him in a friendly embrace. "Yeah, well if she does, she's going to have to watch me with a beautiful date in a sexy little number. Balances out in the end."

Anna reached out and tweaked his nose. "I hope it does, Sam. I really hope it does."

- FP - FP - FP -

Jules parked her jeep next to Ed's car. For just a moment, she continued to sit behind the wheel, working up the courage to go inside. It was wrong that she felt so nervous about joining the party. These were her friends and her co-workers. _And the man you love with his new girlfriend_, the little voice in her head added.

"Shut up." She muttered to the voice. She was the one who had broken up with Sam. He was free to go on with his life, free to date anyone he wanted to. She'd given up the right to be jealous when she had chosen the job over him. _He was the rookie; he could have agreed to change teams so the two of you could stay together. _

But she was the one who had pushed the issue, Jules reminded herself. Sam had avoided or changed the subject every time she'd broached it. But as the time got closer for her to re-qualify for her spot and face the music about their secret relationship, the more she'd panicked. If it came down to a choice, she was the one fighting for her spot, not Sam. After all she'd done to make the team the first time, the idea of having it in jeopardy had scared her. And in her fear she'd pushed him away in order to hold on to the life she loved. Even as she was breaking up with him, she'd felt like a bitch while at the same time hoping he'd figure out a way to convince her they could figure out a way to make it work.

For weeks after that fateful night in the coffee shop, she'd seen his face every time she closed her eyes. He'd seemed so upset and broken-hearted and it only added to her guilt. But then it seemed like he forgot all about her. He'd obviously moved on and here she was still stuck with feelings for Sam that didn't seem like they would ever go away. It was her own fault but knowing that didn't make the pain any less; if anything, it made it worse.

Time to go in and face the music, she decided. Especially since Wordy's minivan was pulling in beside her. It would be hard to explain why she was hiding in her car. Shelley smiled as they got out of their cars at the same time. From the hat on Shelley's head and the glimpse Jules got of Wordy in the driver's side, it was clear the couple had dressed as matching pirates. Shelley smiled at her.

"Hey, glad to see we aren't running that far behind. We had to make sure the girls understood the candy limit tonight."

Wordy joined them on the other side of the van. "Translation, we had to make my parents understood the rule. I swear growing up they never let me have more than five pieces of Halloween candy a day until it was all gone. But they would let their granddaughters eat the whole bag in one sitting given the opportunity."

Jules grinned. "That's because they get to send them home at the end of the evening when they are either bouncing off the walls from the sugar high or moaning from the tummy aches."

Wordy peered around her. "You did make the cake, didn't you?"

Shelley punched his arm. "That's probably why your parents limited your candy intake. You don't know how to stop. You already raided Allie's bag before we left and now you're hunting for cake. Does he eat like that at work?"

Jules thought about the trips to Timmys they were all guilty of making but Wordy was shaking his head behind Shelley, pleading with her not to rat him out. "No more than the rest of us. Don't worry, Wordy; it's in the car."

Wordy offered to carry it in. He'd already dropped off several cases of beer earlier to go in the coolers to be iced down before the party for his and Shelley's contribution to the refreshments. The three started toward the door and Shelley looked at Jules, whose costume was mostly hidden under her coat, except for a teal head piece around the ponytail gathered at the top of her head. A lighter green scarf framed her face. "You don't seem to be wearing your usual costume this year."

Jules blushed and hoped it didn't show in the dark. She'd agonized over her decision for the better part of an hour standing in the costume store. Considering it was Halloween day, the stock had been pretty well picked over and her options were limited. She considered herself a realist when it came to her self image, neither vain nor overly critical. But there was no way she could deny that her lack of height and small bust size didn't lend itself well to some of the more overtly sexy costumes that were left. She hadn't wanted to go cute given what Spike had said about Sam's new girlfriend but she also didn't want to pick out something that would be woefully lacking on her. She'd been about to give up in frustration when she found this costume. She'd tried it on and fell in love with the way it fit her. Still, she was sure there were going to be comments made once she removed her coat. "Yeah, I decided to try something new."

Even before reaching the barn door, they could hear the sounds effects that Spike had rigged. Tortured screams followed by maniacal laughter mixed with cat screeches and slamming doors. Shelly pushed open the door and its creaking was much louder and more sinister sounding that Jules had remembered from earlier. This was obviously part of the electronic "mysteries" Spike had worked on after she had left earlier.

"WHO DARES TO ENTER THE MONSTER'S LAIR?"

It was Spike's voice but distorted to sound creepy and pure evil. Shelley jumped at the sound, having not expected to be greeted in such a way. Balancing Jules's cake with one hand, Wordy gave Shelley's arm a reassuring squeeze with the other.

"Hey, the Wordsworths have finally arrived." Spike, dressed in a very authentic and expensive looking gray Batman costume complete with the cowl, called out from where he was standing at the sound system talking to Winnie and her date. Ironically, the female dispatcher was dressed as Catwoman and her date was the Joker. Spike excused himself and came over to greet them. "Bout time you showed up. And look, they found Jules as well. Awesome! Wordy, you can put the cake on the table and I'll take the ladies' jackets."

It was clear from the exuberance in his voice that he'd already had a few drinks. He helped Jules out of her coat first and let out a low whistle when he saw her costume. The sea foam green pants were loose and flow-y around her legs with teal panties attached at the very top of the pants decorated with a gold jeweled belt. What really seemed out of the ordinary for her was that her stomach was completely bare except for three small scarves that hung from the halter top with the golden straps that held it in place. The genie outfit was further completed by the green scarf sleevelets around her mid-arms.

"Wow, Jules. I'd make a joke about getting some wishes granted but I have a feeling if I did, you probably would lay me flat - without the need for magic. So, I'll refrain and just say that you look gorgeous."

"Smart choice." Jules muttered. Goose bumps stood out on her mostly bare arms and she didn't think it was from the chilly October night. Spike had set up several chimeneas all around the barn which had kept the space from getting too cold. No, the goose bumps had more to do with the fact that she could feel eyes almost boring into her. She scanned the room and momentarily locked eyes with a certain pair of baby blues that seemed determined to haunt her dreams.

"Okay, so Sophie has more food set out than we'll ever be able to eat so help yourselves. Beers and wine coolers are in the ice chests at the end of the table. There's also punch…"

"Drunk Punch?" Jules licked her lips. Lew's famous Drunk Punch had always been a team favorite. It started off as a regular type punch of ginger ale and white grape juice but it got the first part of its name from the hefty amount of Bacardi Rum that was added to it. She had a feeling she'd drink her fair share of it tonight.

Spike nodded, "Is there any other? Come on, I'll introduce you to Doug and Anna. I think you've met Sylvia, right?"

The last thing Jules wanted to do was meet Anna. She could see the beautiful blonde standing next to Sam. Jules had looked at the very same Supergirl costume earlier in the day and now she was glad she'd passed on it. There was no way she would have filled out the costume the same way Sam's date did. She was everything Jules was not. Tall, leggy, voluptuous, blonde. She was drop dead gorgeous and Jules felt like a kid playing dress up compared to her. No wonder Sam had been able to get over her so quickly. She couldn't hold a candle to the woman standing next to Sam. As Spike led her over to the other couples, Jules saw the woman lean over and whisper something in Sam's ear. The tips of Sam's ears turned pink the way they would do when he was embarrassed about something. Jules frowned. Not even with heels would she be able to whisper in Sam's ear without standing on her tiptoes to reach him.

Before they could reach the refreshment table she was intercepted by Sam and his date. She stopped while Spike, Wordy, and Shelley continued on to the food table. Sam gave her a long look. "No scarecrow this year, I see."

Jules looked at him, trying not to notice how good he could make even those ridiculous fake glasses look; trying not to think about whether or not the Superman outfit that was peeking out from his unbuttoned shirt extended further south; and definitely trying not to look at the knock-out standing intimately close to him. "Glad to see you stepped up your act from coming as yourself."

Sam shrugged. "Anna insisted. I can't seem to say no to her. You haven't met her yet, have you? Anna Cochrane, Jules Callaghan."

Anna extended a slender hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you. Sam's told me a lot about you." Though her tone and words were both friendly, Jules thought she heard just a hint of warning that said Anna knew all about the break-up as well. The blonde continued, "And don't let Hot Shot here fool you. If I had had my way, he'd be in full Superman attire. He's playing Chicken Little and covering up the best part of the costume."

It took every ounce of willpower Jules possessed to prevent her eyes from traveling to the part of his body that Anna seemed to be referring to. Even so, Sam shifted uncomfortably. "Resort to name calling all you want; I will never be seen in public with my underwear on the outside of my pants."

"I seem to remember a few times in college where you thought differently. I've seen them outside your pants, on your head…"

"So you two met in college?" Jules asked, trying to sound polite and casual. The last thing she needed tonight was to think about Sam and his underwear, regardless of where he was or wasn't wearing it. It also hurt to hear some other female talk about Sam's underwear in front of her.

Anna nodded. "Yeah, I probably spent more nights in Sam's apartment off campus than I did my own dorm. I love your costume, by the way. That color is perfect on you. I've always wanted to dress up like a genie but the costumes I found always have a lot of pink, not my best look."

"What she's not saying is there's no way she could go around all night saying 'your wish is my command.'" Sam argued and laughed as he took an elbow to the ribs. "Ouch, that hurt. There will be payback later."

"I'm going to get some punch." Jules mumbled as she started toward the bowl. She wondered if Spike had put the whole bottle of Bacardi in the punch or if it was lying around somewhere. She had a feeling she was only going to get through the night with a lot of liquid courage.

It would be better, she thought, if Anna had seemed like a trashy bimbo that would be easy to hate or make fun of. But instead, she seemed quite nice; someone who could and obviously was making Sam happy. That was what she wanted, right? So why did she feel so miserable?

Sam waited until Jules was out of earshot before turning to Anna, his expression bemused. "You spent more nights at my apartment?"

Anna shrugged. "I did. I spent them in Paulie's bed and not yours but no reason to share every detail. You weren't much better with the 'can't say no' comments. Come on Sam, it's obvious the girl is still as crazy about you as you are her. Her beautiful, sexy little genie costume isn't the only thing green about her. And you? Your chin's probably going to bruise where it hit the ground the moment you saw her."

Sam shook his head. "You don't know what you're talking about. I was just surprised to see her dressed that way. It's a hell of a lot different from the SRU uniform."

"The other men on your team didn't seem quite as gobsmacked as you did. I didn't see any of their eyes popping out of their heads like yours were. I also didn't see any of their wives or dates having to remind them to breathe. But fine, I'll drop it for now. Take me to meet Al Capone's wife; her refreshments look heavenly."

Her description of Ed's costume was spot on and made Sam chuckle. "Go on over. I'm going to grab a beer from the ice chest. You want one or would you rather have a wine cooler?"

Anna grinned. "I'm tempted to say punch just so you have to talk to her again." At Sam's frown, she raised her hand in surrender. "Fine, this is me dropping it. Wine cooler would be great."

Spike was also digging a beer out of the cooler when Sam approached. He looked up and shook his head. "Sam, you apparently haven't watched as much Superman as I have. Clark Kent never attracted the ladies like his counterpart did."

Sam knew Jules was still at the punch bowl and could hear their conversation. He nodded his head in Anna's direction. "Seriously, Spike, you think with a hot, sexy Supergirl at my side, I want to parade around in tights with my underwear leaving nothing to the imagination?"

Spike considered the slightly darker part of his own costume that closely resembled a Speedo. "Yeah, well, maybe that's WHY the superhero gets all the girls. Have you considered that?"

"And maybe that's why so many superheroes wear masks so people don't recognize them."

"Ouch. I think it's time I cranked up some music." Spike started whistling the theme to the Adam's Family as he walked off.

Satisfied he'd ended the torture about his costume at least from Spike, Sam pulled a beer and a wine cooler from the chest and returned to Anna. Sophie, dressed as a gangster's moll as a companion to Ed's 1920's gangster look, was getting acquainted with Anna. "What is it you do when you aren't saving the world in a single bound?"

"I'm a network troubleshooter for several of the local hospitals." Anna answered and then sampled one of Sophie's peanut butter eyeballs. "Oh, Sophie, these are unbelievable. If I could cook like this, I'd never stay as small as you."

"She's being modest." Sam interjected as he handed Anna her drink. He knew she'd taken the first computer related job she could get when she moved. It proved to him just how desperate she'd been to get away from her friends and family set on fixing her up on blind dates she just didn't want to go on. "She can do things with a computer that would make Spike scratch his head in confusion."

"I, for one, would like to see that." Sarge, dressed as Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's famous detective, admitted. "Because he does that to me almost on a daily basis. I guess you could say I'm not that computer savvy."

"No shit, Sherlock." Ed deadpanned perfectly.

Greg waggled his finger at the Tac Leader as the others laughed. "Funny guy; Sophie, you married a real comedian."

Monster Mash began playing through the sound system. Anna set her drink down on the table and took Sam's hand. "Come on, Hot Shot; let's get something started."

She led him onto the center of the room and began dancing. Her years as a cheerleader had given her the skills and the confidence to make it look effortless. Winnie and her date quickly joined them, followed by Wordy and Shelly. While it might not be a typical dance song, it was obvious all three couples were having fun with it. Jules stood to one side watching how perfect Sam and Anna seemed to move together.

Why had she pushed him away? The relationship with him had been the best she could ever hope for. Yes, her job was important as well, and she couldn't imagine doing anything else or working with anyone else. But the job couldn't keep her warm at night, nor could the job look at her with dazzling blue eyes that made her insides puddle.

It wasn't like she hadn't figured that out already. Her thoughts tonight weren't really a revelation to her. But seeing him with Anna just drove home the loss all the more. She almost wished they had decided to forego the party this year. She felt bad thinking that because she knew how important it was to Spike, knew that he had feared that if they have given up the party this year, they wouldn't pick it back up the next year. She just wished it didn't hurt so much seeing Sam so happy.

Something landed on her shoulder and she glanced down to see a spider. She squealed and brushed it off. Armed suspects she could face down all day long but eight legged arachnids scared the bejeebers out of her. Everyone turned to look at her and Sam left Anna on the makeshift dance floor to check on her. He picked up the offending creature and held it out for her to see that it was only a plastic decoration. Jules flushed red and looked back to where Spike was standing just behind her, looking completely innocent and guilty at the same time even through the cowl. She glared at him as her breathing returned to normal.

Sam touched her arm. "You okay?"

She nodded and took the fake spider from him. "Yeah, I'm fine. We might be short a demolitions expert when I'm through with him though."

Sam returned to Anna and the couples started dancing again. Jules approached Spike and threw the decoration at him. "Seriously?"

Spike laughed. "Badass Jules Callaghan isn't scared of an itty bitty spider, is she? Maybe you'll think twice about pulling some lame joke making me think you fell off a ladder. Payback's a bitch."

Jules shook her head. "I can show you a bitch, Scarlatti."

"You going to fold your arms and blink at me?" Spike joked, making a dig at her costume. He reached out his hand and tugged her into a friendly hug. "Sorry, Jules. I forgot how squeamish you were about spiders. How about we show them how it's really done out there?"

Jules looked back out at the makeshift dance floor. She hated feeling so inferior to Anna. She was normally a much more confident person. But that confidence had seemed to fly out the window the moment Spike had mentioned the woman's name earlier. She knew she had to get a grip. Sam owed her nothing and she had no right to feel bad that Sam had moved on. Why should he mope around pining after her? Why was she? She should get out there on that dance floor with Spike and have just as good a time as Sam and Anna - as well as everyone else- was having. But she couldn't just shake her feelings off so easily.

"Maybe in a bit. I think I'm going to step out and get a little air." Jules answered. Maybe a blast of chilled air against her bare arms would snap her out of her funk.

Spike kept hold of her arm as she started to pull away. She looked back at him. With his other hand he reached up and pushed the cowl up. "Hey, I didn't scare you that badly did I? I meant it as a joke. That's all. Didn't mean to embarrass you or anything like that. I figured you'd realize it was a joke right off. I'm sorry if I went too far."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You didn't. I think I drank my punch a little too quickly. I forget how the rum goes to my head. I'm just going to clear my head a little and then you and I can rock it out."

Spike nodded and returned the cowl back into place. "I'll be here. Same bat time, same bat channel."

Jules didn't even bother to grab her coat as she stepped out. She'd probably freeze given the mostly sleeveless nature of her outfit but she needed the bracing stinging of the October night to slap her out of her melancholy. As she stepped outside and walked away from the noise, it struck her all of a sudden that if Lew were still alive; if he had been there, he wouldn't have let her leave by herself. It wasn't that he didn't think she could take care of herself but that he would have picked up on her mood and wanted to make sure she was okay. He wouldn't have made her talk about what was bothering her or even made a big show of cheering her up, but he would have been there so she wouldn't have to feel alone. Right then she missed him more than she had since his death.

A twig snapped behind her and she frowned. "Damn it, Spike; enough with the pranks okay? I swear you are a bigger kid than any kid I know. You do realize it's possible to have fun on Halloween without all the stupid pranks, right?"

Strong arms grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms to her side. Then there was a tell-tale sound of a gun cocking and a muzzle pressed against her temple. A low, menacing voice filled her ear. "Scream and I'll blow your head off."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Almost through. So I didn't quite finish for Halloween but should have the last up tomorrow. Hope you enjoy and I'll be interested to hear your thoughts about the last line.

Disclaimer: The show Flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and its respective networks. I am making no money off this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission.

Things That Go Bump in the Night

Chapter 3

Jules refused to panic even as she instinctively struggled against the hands pinning her arms to her side. Instead, she gave in to her training and relied on her sniper breathing to center her. There were at least two men, one who had a tight grip on her arms, and the one who was holding the gun to her head and threatened her. However, the rustling around her suggested there were others that were still hidden in the shadows. No matter how shaken her confidence as a woman who could attract the attention of the man she loved had been shaken, her confidence in her ability to fight and defend herself was firmly intact. However, she also wasn't stupid. One against who knew how many weren't smart odds, especially when at least one of the many had a gun. Better to play the helpless victim until the odds were a little better in her favor.

"Looky, looky here guys. Looks like we caught ourselves a genie in a bottle. I wouldn't mind letting you make all my wishes come true. No siree."

"I thought you said the place was going to be deserted, Bud. There's some sort of party going on." A voice whined from somewhere to her right in the dark. "Why didn't we just wait?"

"I told you why." The man with the gun was obviously Bud. "The deal has to go down tonight so now's the only time to get our stash. It's just a party. Doesn't even look like a very big one. This hot little genie is going to tell her new masters everything we need to know. We'll collect what we came to get and if the folks inside play their cards right, they can resume their party soon enough. Unless the whole party is full of sexy little genies like this one; if so, we might have to take them with us so we can all party after our business is concluded. Would you like that, Genie?"

She liked the idea about as much as she liked the idea of having every tooth in her mouth pulled without any kind of anesthetic, but Jules remained silent. She stared defiantly at the man holding her at gunpoint defiantly, not willing to show even the slightest hint of fear. Her eyes were adjusting to the night and she could now make out at least six men total. Perfect odds once the rest of the team could be involved. She just had to stay calm until then.

The muzzle jabbed painfully into her temple and Bud frowned at her lack of response. "It's not polite to not answer when someone asks you a question, Genie. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? You wanna go somewhere and let me rub your lamp?"

"Leave her alone, Bud. You're scaring her."

Bud leaned in closer so that he could once more whisper in her ear. She could smell the stale cigarette smoke on his breath as he pressed in close. "Is that right, Genie? Am I scaring you?"

The position he was in was too good for her to pass up even if he was holding a gun. She brought her knee up sharply prepared to catch him solidly in the groin. One of Spike's electronic screams pierced the night, startling her captors. Bud moved slightly so her knee caught him in the upper thigh instead. He cursed and reacted quickly; sending the butt of the gun crashing into her cheek bone. Her head snapped to the side but she refused to make a sound. He grabbed her pony tail that was sticking up from the top of her head and jerked her head back.

"That wasn't nice. Not nice at all. How many people in your party? Answer me and answer me truthfully or we can make sure none of you live to see November. Understand?"

She gritted her teeth against the pain of feeling like he was about to rip her hair from her head. Her cheek throbbed from where he'd hit her. "Yeah, I understand. There's an even dozen of us." No need to explain that of the 12, seven of them were SWAT trained. Better to let them discover that first hand.

"See that wasn't that hard, was it?" Bud let go of her pony tail and nodded to the man holding her to release her as well. Before Jules could take advantage, Bud had pulled her to him, twisting her left arm up her back painfully as he once more jabbed the muzzle of the gun to her temple. "Okay, we're going inside now. Just so you know, my friends have guns that make this one look like a water gun in comparison. And, they have itchy trigger fingers. You try anything, and your friends will be dead before their bodies hit the ground. Understand?"

She nodded. He propelled her forward to the door. At his urging, she reached out with her right hand and opened the door with its loud audible creak. Belatedly she remembered the greeting Spike had programmed to play whenever the door opened. She winced as they entered and the sinister voice greeted them.

"WHO DARES TO ENTER THE MONSTER'S LAIR?"

Bud hadn't been lying when he said his cronies had itchy trigger fingers. Even before the electronic greeting finished, four of the five men with Bud opened fire into the barn with their semi-automatic rifles. The sound reverberated off the walls.

Immediately, the unsuspecting party guests dropped to the ground; the men instinctively covering their dates protectively with their bodies. Even as he shielded Anna from danger, Sam couldn't help but look up. His heart twisted to see Jules being tightly held with a 40 caliber Glock pressed to her head. There was nothing he could do to help her, either.

One of the shots hit the electronic soundboard, frying the mother board on it. It didn't kill all the sound, however. Instead it sent it on a wild pattern of emitting random recorded sounds. Bud just stood there, keeping his tight hold on Jules and enjoying seeing the way the others cowered on the floor in fear. He looked back at his men and gave them a look. Immediately the gunfire ceased. Bud raised his voice.

"Sorry to crash your little shindig but my friends and I came to collect a few things that belong to us. Cooperate and you won't be hurt. Cause trouble and the same can't be said." After addressing the ones huddled on the floor, he turned back to his men. "Separate the men and the women. Colt, Allan take the ladies into that room back there and keep them quiet. These guys won't cause trouble if they are worried about what will happen to their ladies. Tim, you stay here with me to keep an eye on them. You other two, get the stuff. I want us out of here in less than 30."

"What about the little genie? Do we take her with us?"

Bud shook his head. "I think I'll keep her here, just in case the men need a reminder why they should behave. Move it; time's wasting."

The men moved to follow orders. One grabbed Shelley by the arm and pulled her roughly to her feet. Seeing his wife manhandled was too much for Wordy to handle; he jumped to his feet, ready to defend her. The man who had grabbed her released his hold on her arm, and with a quick flash, jammed the butt of his assault rifle into Wordy's stomach. As the SRU officer went down to his knees, the gunman swung his weapon again; this time catching Wordy in the temple. He fell the rest of the way to the barn floor, too dazed to move.

Shelley screamed and tried to go to him but the assailant once more grabbed her arm and pushed her into Sophie's arms. The older woman tried to comfort her. The two men led Sophie, Shelley, Sylvia, Winnie, and Anna toward the back room. Before they were led away, Sam and Anna locked eyes. He could tell she was scared though she was trying not to show it. He knew she was a strong person; you didn't watch the love of your life waste away to practically nothing and then die without a strong inner core, but he also didn't think she'd ever been face to face with danger before. He tried to assure her with a look that everything was going to be okay. She gave a slight nod as if she understood and followed the rest of the women to the back.

"What do you think Boss?" Ed whispered so low there was no chance his words would carry over to the man who was holding Jules hostage. "We're at a definite disadvantage here."

"He's hurt Jules." Sam added, his eyes now back on his former girlfriend. There was already a bruise forming on her cheek. It was the only visible injury he could see and he hoped that was because it was the only one that existed.

"Jules can take care of herself." Sarge reminded him. "She's going to focus on the situation and she'll press any advantage she might get that doesn't endanger anyone. Keep an eye on her. She'll signal us if she can. I'm going to try to reason with this guy."

"Boss, before you do that," Spike interjected. "I know the one who's holding Jules. Well, not know him know him but I've met him a time or two. His brother is the one who gave me permission to use the barn. His name is Bud Algers. Bad news according to Bard. Been in and out of trouble since he was a teen."

"Would he recognize you if he saw you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he would. And he knows I'm a cop."

Wordy moaned from his position on the floor. Sarge glanced over at him. He wanted to check on his teammate; it had been a cruel blow the man had taken and Greg was worried that he'd been seriously injured. Still, he didn't want to run the risk of upsetting their assailants by making any sudden moves.

"Keep your mask on then. No sense cluing them in to the fact that we're officers if we don't have to. I'm going to try to talk to them. See if you can check on Wordy while I do."

"Copy that." Spike answered.

"You don't really have to wave those weapons around, you know. We don't want trouble. You could even let go of Jules there. No need for anyone else to get hurt."

With the Glock still in his hand, Bud suddenly reached behind Jules's head and grabbed hold of the veil hanging just below the chin. He gave it a yank and this time Jules couldn't help but emit a quick yelp as the scarf bit into her neck choking her.

"I think I like her where she is, thank you. And if you want me to let her breathe again, then Batman over there is going to get still and stay that way."

Spike paused as he leaned over his injured friend. He was torn. From his angle he could tell that Wordy was only semiconscious and needed to make sure he was okay. But it was obvious that Bud had cut off Jules's air supply and he didn't want her hurt either. "I'm just checking to see how hurt he is. Please, he's bleeding. Let me take care of him. We're not going to do anything."

Bud shrugged. "Do what you got to do; I'm not going to make you choose between friends. I'm not a cruel man. She's got a few minutes before she passes out from the lack of air. That should give you enough time to check him."

Sam wanted to attack the man who was hurting Jules. Her right hand was grasping at the veil, trying to give herself a little relief for breathing, but Sam could tell she wasn't having much success. Her face was red from the effort of trying to breathe. But he also saw the look she was giving Spike and knew she wanted him to make sure Wordy was okay. It didn't make it any easier for him to see her in distress.

"There's no reason to hurt Jules." Sarge continued his unofficial negotiation. He was quick to keep using her name, trying to humanize her in the eyes of the man who was holding her.

Jules could feel herself getting weaker at the lack of oxygen. Her knees buckled but she couldn't give into the darkness threatening to overwhelm her. Spike, after seeing that Wordy was breathing okay and mostly just dazed, sat back on his heels and held his hands up non threateningly.

"Okay, okay, let her go. Please."

Bud released his hold on the veil and immediately Jules began to cough, taking in gasps of air. He looked from Jules to Spike. "Couldn't help but notice that Batman was the only one without a girl. You his date tonight?"

She shook her head unable to actually answer. He tightened his hold on her veil again. "Don't lie to me. Sexy little thing like you would only wear that hot costume if she was trying to impress someone. So I'll try this again. Is Batman popping the little Arabian Jewel?"

Never lie to a subject; it was a mantra they'd all been taught as a part of negotiation. But did lying count if the subject refused to believe the truth? "We're friends, that's all. Just friends. I don't want to see her hurt."

"Okay, Bud, we've got the stash. Taking it out to the truck now." The two men started toward the door.

"Good, I think we might take the genie with us to keep these folks from calling for help. How about you show me what you got."

"Police SRU. On the ground. Right there. Do it now."

Bud and Tim both turned to look toward the door. Sam, who was on the ground nearest Tim quickly tackled him and took his gun away from him. Meanwhile, Jules used the distraction to elbow Bud in the gut. As he released the hold on her left arm, she grabbed his gun wrist and in short careful motions that belied her oxygen starved lungs, disarmed him and had him on the ground. She frowned down at him, still breathing hard.

"Your wish is my command."

Ed and Sarge took off to disarm the men holding the women captive while Spike and Sam went to take care of the other two men. Within the next couple of minutes, the six men had been apprehended. Sarge looked down at the kilos of cocaine that the men had been trying to retrieve. He shook his head.

"Vice is going to be pleased to get these guys off the streets. You want to call it in Eddie?" Ed nodded and reached for his cell phone.

Sam gave Anna a comforting hug. "You okay?"

She nodded, clearly shaken by the events. "Damn it, Hot Shot, you could have warned me how dangerous your team parties could be. I'm fine. Why don't you go check on Jules? Her night's definitely been rougher."

He kissed her forehead and then released her. He stopped at the ice chest and pulled out a few cubes of ice and wrapped them in a napkin. He then made his way over to Jules and offered her the ice. "That's going to be a nasty bruise. You okay?"

She nodded, accepting the ice. She'd seen the tender way he'd checked on Anna and even though it shouldn't, it stung worse than either the bruise on her cheek or her neck. She winced putting the ice on her cheek. "I will be. Good takedown."

"You too." Sam agreed. "We made a great team."

She nodded, wincing this time from his use of past tense rather than her minor injuries. "Yeah, we did."

Meanwhile Sarge knelt beside where Spike and Shelley were checking on Wordy. The injured officer was now sitting up but still looked dazed. Sarge smiled at him. "You okay?"

Wordy started to nod but then thought twice about it. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Sarge looked at Spike who had an almost grayish pallor to his skin. "What's wrong, Spike?"

"That voice. You heard it. The officer that ended this. It was Lew."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Last chapter. Hope you enjoy it. The very end is something new for me so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: The show Flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and its respective networks. I am making no money off this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission.

Things That Go Bump in the Night

Chapter 4

Spike stared at the busted sound system. Random Halloween sounds were still playing over the speakers at irregular intervals. But even though an hour had passed since back up had arrived to take Bud and his crew into custody, the one sound he wanted to hear hadn't been repeated. It was the only reason he'd been reluctant to completely kill the sound altogether.

Had it only been last Halloween, while he and Lew had been setting up for the party, that they'd gotten silly and recorded themselves doing their best impersonation of their coworkers? Lew's best one had definitely been the one he'd done of Ed on a takedown, the one that had played out at so apt a time. Spike had found it all the more funny because right after the recording, Lew had grumbled that he didn't think he'd ever get to really say the words because he it seemed he was always relegated to the truck.

Spike tore his gaze away from the system and surveyed what was going on. Sarge and Ed were both talking to the lead detective from Drug Squad that had shown up to take command of the scene. Sophie and Sylvia were packing up the food so they could all leave once cleared. Winnie and her date were similarly packing up the decorations that were worth keeping. Medics had checked both Wordy and Jules and determined that only the former needed to get checked out further at the hospital. The ambulance, with a worried Shelley following behind, had pulled out about fifteen minutes earlier. Jules was giving her statement to one of the officers, a cold pack replacing the napkin wrapped ice cubes Sam had given her. Sam was talking quietly to Anna who seemed more than a little rattled by what had happened, but he was also casting anxious looks in Jules's direction.

Everyone was okay save for some bruises and maybe a slight concussion in the case of Wordy. Spike was grateful; he didn't think he could handle the guilt that would have washed over him if anyone had been seriously hurt. Logically, he knew that it wouldn't have been his fault but he'd been the one to pick the location and the one to insist on having the party in the first place.

"Holy drug deals gone bad, Batman." Anna's soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. He smiled at the young woman. Maybe she hadn't been as shaken as he had thought if she could still make jokes. "Bullets and soundboards don't mix well, do they?"

Spike shook his head. "I hate to pronounce it dead though. We've had a long history together."

Anna knelt gracefully next to the component that had taken the worse of the damage. She frowned thoughtfully. "We can rebuild it. We have the technology. We can make it better than it was."

Spike couldn't help but grin. "Beautiful, funny, smart, computer savvy, and knows the opening to the Six Million Dollar Man. Does Sam realize he's lucked upon the absolute most perfect woman?"

Anna gave a little laugh. "Far from perfect; I can assure you. Anyone who's tasted my cooking can tell you that. Not to mention the different fire departments who have had to respond when I managed to blow up microwaves because I forgot to remove foil from containers before I heated them. But those are stories for another time. You okay? Sam told me it was your buddy's voice that provided the distraction for saving us."

She also remembered the day Sam had shown up at her apartment after Lewis Young had died. She'd only seen two other deaths affect him more. The evening had been spent with Sam telling her story after story about his lost colleague over pizza and beer. He'd finally passed out on her couch sometime after one in the morning. But from the stories he'd told her, she thought she'd gotten to know the man as well as if she'd actually met him.

"This party was supposed to be for him. Halloween was his favorite. He and I would go all out planning the night. It was always great. I wanted tonight to be great as well."

Anna turned to sit on the large speaker. She crossed her feet at her ankles. "Spike, it was great; well up to the point that we were shot at and held at gunpoint, but that wasn't your fault. Lew would have been proud you carried on the tradition without him."

"When I heard his voice, I looked around expecting to see him there. I wanted to see him there. Once I realized it was probably an old recording on the sound system, I was torn between the pain of accepting he was really gone all over again and wanting to hear more of the recording. I realize that probably makes no sense."

Anna thought about the cell phone bill she still paid every month in Paul's name just so she could call and listen to his voicemail when she really needed to hear his voice. Thought about the long messages she'd left just so she could feel like she was still having a conversation with him. "Makes more sense than you know. I kind of like to think the ones who leave us still watch over us from time to time even if we can't see or hear them. Maybe that glitch with the sound system was really Lew's way of looking out for all of you tonight."

Spike flashed her a grateful smile, glad that she didn't seem to think his reactions were odd. "What about you? You okay? Somehow I doubt being held at gunpoint is something you go through every day."

Anna shrugged, not wanting to show just how unnerved she'd been when the shots were fired. "I'm Supergirl, I'm faster than a speeding bullet, remember?" Spike raised a questioning eyebrow and she gave him a wink. "I'll admit, tonight was a first for me and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't scary. But I'll be fine. Thanks for being concerned."

She glanced back across the room. Sam was no longer just watching Jules; the officer had finished taking her statement and Sam had brought her another cup of punch. Anna couldn't imagine how scary it had been for Jules to be held at gunpoint the way she'd been, even if the other woman was a trained cop. Spike caught her look.

"They're friends. Good friends. If you didn't know it about him, Sam's a pretty protective person. She's hurt and he's going to check on her."

Anna wondered if Spike really was that clueless about the feelings his two co-workers had for each other or if he was just worried she would take Sam's concern the wrong way. Which was pretty funny considering she was pretty sure and certainly hoping that Sam's protective feelings about Jules right then were much more than platonic.

"No worries, Spike. I know exactly what's going on there."

Across the room, Jules sipped at the Drunk Punch Sam had given her. If nothing else, she hoped the rum in the punch would dull the pain in her cheek and throat. She'd have to drink the rest of the bowl to even begin to dull the pain of regret that seemed worse tonight seeing Sam and Anna together. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. She was the one who had ended things but yet it got harder and harder to climb into her bed every night alone, remembering what it had been like to share the space with Sam. She didn't want him to be as miserable as she was but at the same time, it wasn't easy coming face to face with the idea that he probably wasn't facing an empty bed anymore. She lowered the ice pack from the bruise on her cheek to let it rest against the whelp she was sure was forming on her throat.

"That bruise looks nasty." Sam commented, reaching a hand out but stopping just short of actually touching it. "Are you sure you shouldn't have gone to the ER to get it checked out?"

"Yeah, I've gotten worse in training exercises. It'll look uglier than it'll feel. I'll be fine."

Sam nodded and resisted the urged to tell her not even a nasty bruise could make her look ugly. "You probably shouldn't drive home. Anna and I could give you a ride."

Yeah, cause being a third wheel in a car with both of them would be just want she needed. She shook her head. "Thanks, but Sarge already offered. Sylvia is going to drive his car and he'll drive my jeep. You might want to make Spike that offer. He's looked pretty shell shocked since Lew's voice came over the speakers. Surprised me as well but it really seemed to throw Spike for a loop."

Sam glanced over to Spike and saw that Anna was talking to him. He wondered if she'd mention Paul; it wasn't that she tried to keep him a secret, but it was more like her emotions were still sometimes still too raw for her to talk about him without getting upset. She caught his eye and winked at him. He smiled back at her.

"Jules, you about ready?" Sarge joined them, giving her a careful once over to see that she really was okay.

"Yeah, let's go."

Sam watched her follow Sarge out of the barn and only once the door closed firmly behind them did he turn back to Spike and Anna. He squeezed the blonde's shoulder and looked at Spike. "Spike, how about you let us give you a lift home? Or if you don't want to leave your vehicle here overnight, Anna can drive my vehicle and I can drive yours."

Spike shook his head. "Thanks, but I don't think I'm going to go straight home. I'm good on my own. Sam, you should take this pretty lady home. She's probably had enough excitement for one night. Seriously. I'll come back tomorrow after the scene has been fully cleared to get the rest of the stuff."

Sam nodded. "Call me and I'll help you."

They shook hands. Spike leaned over and gave Anna a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for not thinking I'm crazy."

Once they were alone, Sam reached out to help Anna to her feet. "Wonder where he had to go."

Anna had a feeling she knew exactly where he was going. He had that look in his eyes that she knew all too well. A look she'd seen reflecting back at her in a mirror many times since Paulie died. She glanced at her watch. It was after midnight so technically Halloween was over and All Saints Day had begun. If she were a betting person, she was sure he was heading toward the cemetery. She gave Sam a slight hug. "I think he mentioned needing to say Hi to a friend. Take me home Hot Shot?"

Anna waited until they were halfway to her apartment before reaching over and giving Sam's hand a squeeze. "Jules okay, Hot Shot?"

Sam nodded. "She's tough. Nothing fazes her much."

She hid a smile. "Oh, I think seeing you with me fazed her more than a little bit. Seriously, Sam, maybe you should drop me off and go by her house to check on her. Be that good friend she needs."

Sam shook his head. "She doesn't need me. She's made that clear."

"Maybe not," Anna agreed. "But she sure as hell wants you and wants you to want her."

Rolling his eyes, he shifted lanes, not taking his eyes off the road. "Did you hit your head tonight?"

Anna shook her head. "No. But sometimes people do things they think they have to do even if it's not what they really want. Did I ever tell you that Paulie left me?"

Stopped at a red light, Sam glanced over at her. "No, when?"

"Right after his cancer came out of remission. The doctors had told us there wasn't much hope of a second remission and that this time we shouldn't expect a favorable outcome. I don't know, I guess he thought it would hurt me less if he walked away rather than me having to see him suffer. I told him he could run all he wanted to but I was just going to run with him. I wasn't going to let him give up on us a moment before we had to. Different situation from yours I know. Paulie was going to die regardless of what we did, but one or both of you could have lost your jobs if you had stayed together. But, don't assume just because she broke things off that she doesn't still have feelings. Seeing the two of you in the same room tonight, I can tell you both love each other. Now, do yourselves a favor and go to her. Maybe you two can't be together but that doesn't mean the two of you have to be miserable as well."

Sam shrugged noncommittally as he pulled into a space at her apartment. "Want me to go up with you?"

Anna shook her head. "No, I just told you what I wanted. Don't let her get away, Hot Shot. You never know how much time you'll get."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting out of the car. As she made her way to the elevator, she pulled out her cell phone and hit the first number on her speed dial. She waited until the voicemail message came on.

"Hey, Paul here. You know what to do so go for it."

"Hey sweetheart. Just needed to hear your voice…"

- FP - FP - FP -

Shelley opened the front door of the house. Wordy, a bandage on his forehead, stepped inside and waited for Shelley to close and lock the door. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. Then, hand in hand, they made their way up the stairs to their bedroom.

- FP - FP - FP -

After Sarge pulled the jeep into her driveway and made her promise again to call him if she started hurting too much, Jules made her way up the path to her front door. She bent down to pick up the empty bowl she'd set out before leaving full of candy for the trick-or-treaters. Once inside she didn't even bother to turn on the light as she locked the door. She made her way upstairs and quickly changed out of her genie costume into comfortable sweat pants and a t-shirt. She looked at her big comfortable bed and couldn't bring herself to face another night in it alone. Instead, she grabbed a comforter off the end and made her way back downstairs. Settling onto the couch, she covered herself with the comforter and waited for sleep to wash over her.

- FP - FP - FP -

Sam turned off the car's headlights before he even got closed to Jules's house. The house was completely dark and he wondered if she was even home. But her jeep was in the driveway so he had to assume she was. At her front door, he raised his hand to knock on the door. But he stopped just short of rapping on the door. What was he doing? What good could he do for either of them by showing up unannounced. So without making a sound, Sam turned around and returned to his car.

- FP - FP - FP -

Spike allowed the light of the full moon to guide his steps through the old cemetery to the headstone he knew so well. He crouched next to the grave and rested his hands on his knees. "Hey Lew. Buddy, missed you tonight. But I guess you were sort of there anyway in your own superhero way. You really saved our butts tonight…"


End file.
